Broken Pieces
by Zukafu Chirimoarimoto
Summary: Yami is a spirit who lives inside the souls of unaware humans. Hikari is a troubled child that Yami comes across. Feeling some immediate connection to the girl, Yami decides to stay with her... Rated T for later content. Possible Yuri and AU
1. Chapter 1: One Night

**Broken Pieces**

**One night...**

For me it was nothing but an ordinary night…  
Oh, who am I kidding? In all my years, this had to be the worst night of my damn life.  
I mean, I would have died of boredom if I wasn't a spirit.

It was a frosty ebony night.  
Everything was silence now.

Earlier, I lost yet another host, but that's what I get for picking a body for action; they always find a quick way to die. This one had been involved in some gang business, not that I ever paid much attention. I only ever cared about his soul, not his life or hopes or dreams or anything else of that other human nonsense.

Whatever it was though, it was big. The crashing of a door awoke me from my lengthy slumber, as well as his own. Quickly, we were in some decrepit warehouse on the outskirts of town, flanked by familiar strangers. Ragged breathe formed swirling white dragons in the heavy air. There was a click of a gun. Then, before they knew it…

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Everyone was dead.

Crimson covered the deathly still bodies and the dusty dirt track.  
There were nine of them, including my own pitifully empty vessel.  
A couple of dark figures flashed past the corpses, taking one of the less beat up vehicles as a getaway car. It was nothing usual. Nothing I'd never seen before.

I sighed, this meant I had to find another soul to worm my way into.  
For this was all I was; a parasite, a being that lived off a host, damned for all eternity.  
It was bloody depressing thought. But I'll live with it I guess.

I pondered about where to go, who to seek…  
Old people often lived quiet, uneventful lives meaning I could happily sleep away in the remainder of their soul's life. That would be good enough for me. I soared into the night sky and headed back towards the town. Trees dispersed and houses started to cluster together.

From afar I could hear crying, a child crying.  
I stopped. I'm not sure why I did. It was like the sound resonated in my ears, making them ring, evoking something that I thought I didn't possess, emotion. And then, as if against my will own free will, I swooped down towards the cry. I found the source, a small human girl sat beside the window crying at the sky. She looked at me and her tears stopped.

Then, for some reason I will never understand, she smiled at me and extended her hand.

**A/N:  
Alrighty, well this was inspired by a song called Broken Pieces and the  
spirit/host relationship that features in Yu-Gi-Oh! So I wrote this… And well,  
this is the result…  
I hope you liked it enough to bother with a quick review- I really do appreciate  
them.  
I am planning to continue with this and hope to update soon. :)**

Until then!


	2. Chapter 2: Yami and Hikari

**Yami and Hikari**

The little girl checked the rusty old clock by her bedside.  
The little hand was in between the one and the two, the bigger hand dangled by the seven.  
She didn't know what the time was, she hadn't been taught how to read a clock yet, but she knew it was way past her bedtime.

But she couldn't sleep.

"Yami, are you still awake?" She whispered, hoping she would get an answer.  
"No, but I am now… What's the problem squirt?" The spirit yawned sleepily.  
She paused before carrying on, she had only known Yami for a few days, yet she could totally confide in her. It seemed strange to her but it made her happy to have a friend. A friend she could rely on.

"They were picking on me again today" She softly said.  
"They… Oh dear little Hikari. Did you do what I told you to do?"  
"Hurt them?" Hikari questioned.  
The Yami became defensively hesitant, "No, no, the other thing…"  
Hikari then remembered what she actually meant, "Oh, I told the teacher".

There was a brief silence between them as the clock tick, tick, ticked.

"And…?" Yami drew out the word, making it a question.  
"That was it really" As suggested, when she followed the spirit's advice of telling her teacher, nothing had happened.  
Yami made an unsatisfied sigh; "Well, that sucks"  
"Sucks what?" Hikari asked curiously.  
"Nevermind. I should tell you this now to save the disappointment later on. Adults are completely useless. Except for getting vodka when you can't because you're an under-aged child."  
"What's vodka?"  
"Nevermind!" She realised, once again, she shouldn't be teaching those kinds of things to such a young and innocent child.

"But even if everyone else is being a bugger, I'll be here" The Yami smiled.  
"Really? You mean it? You really, really mean it?"  
"Sure, whatever" It was as convincing as Yami was going to get tonight.  
"Promise?"  
"I took your hand, didn't I?"  
"Yeah… But you won't leave me, ever, even if you did have a choice"  
There was a short pause.  
"'Course"  
"Well, good night Yami" The girl pulled her duvet up to her chin and snuggled into its warmth. She waited for the Yami to reply.  
"Night Hikari"  
She smiled and closed her eyes.


End file.
